osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 42: Punishment
is the forty-two episode (seventeenth in second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters UMA 3 *Iyami *Hatabō *Jyushimatsu *Dayon Punishment *The Sextuplets *Matsuzo *Matsuyo Inn *Karahiko, a middle-aged man resembling Karamatsu *Todomi, a young woman resembling Todomatsu *Osoma, a Zashiki-warashi (guestroom child spirit) resembling Osomatsu *Choro-e, the elderly inn keeper resembling Choromatsu. She's also implied to be Osoma's mother. Delivery Skit (Smart Hansel and Gretel) * Choromatsu * Karamatsu * Jyushimatsu Plot The UMA Exploration Team 3 This time the team is after the Devil Yeti. To locate its cave, they spend days and nights in the deep cold mountains. During the night, whenever a team member falls asleep (and risks death from hypothermia), another beats him fiercely to get him awake. However, the awaken always get angry for being over-beaten and proceeds to beat up the one who wakes him: * Jyushimatsu wakens Hatabo * Iyami wakens Jyushimatsu * Both Hatabo and Jyushimatsu wakens Iyami After wandering in the hills for a long time, and their clothes broken, they finally, by coincidence, manage to locate the Yeti cave. As they stand in front of the cave, a large creature slowly comes out. The team fear their fate... until the creature reveals itself to be Dayon wearing a mole skin. After a short silence, Jyushimatsu asks what Dayon is doing, and Dayon says that he's "training". Seeing that he has supposedly occupied the Yeti cave, the team falls on their back in disappointment. Punishment The Sextuplets are very happy that parent going to have Yakiniku (grilled meat) tonight. Everyone is happy, except Ichimatsu, In which he think that is not a good sign. As he goes for a walk with Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu keeps getting lucky: * Winning an extra can of drink at the vending machine * Meeting a cat * Finding a 500-yen coin Scared, Ichimatsu explains to Jyushimatsu that he believes in balance, and a streak of luckiness is to be followed by a streak of misfortune. To balance that out, Ichimatsu advises Jyushimatsu to "punish" him when he gets lucky again, and vice versa. Against their wishes, they continue to get lucky: * Ichimatsu catches a lot of fish at the fishing parlour. He jumps into the water as self-punishment. * Jyushimatsu hits the post with his baseball. He promptly throws another so as to hit himself in the face as punishment. * They get a lucky card from fortune cookies (luck) and hit each other with mud (punishment). * Ichimatsu makes it as the 10,000th customer of a ramen store. (luck) He and Jyushimatsu hit each other. (punishment) They keep pushing up their "punishment" (up to beating each other's asses violently) before they find an alley and vomit severely. As they suspect to have gone a bit too far, it suddenly rains heavily. Seeing it as a natural misfortune, they cheer and go home, getting even happier when a car pass by and cover them with sewage. However, they soon find two schoolgirls lamenting having got wet in the rain, with their undergarments revealed under their wet blouses. Seeing it as an extreme luck, they resort to jumping themselves off a tall building (as punishment), getting struck by lightning in the process. They end up lying on the sidewalk electrocuted. The other brothers are carrying grocery (i.e. meat for Yakiniku) when Ichi and Jyushi fall in front of them. After looking at the two for a while, the other brothers resume walking as if nothing happened. Inn Delivery Skit: If Hansel and Gretel Were Actually Smart Choromatsu finds there's extra time, and decides to fap when Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu bust in and plays a skit on Hansel and Gretel. Karansel decides to leave bread crumbs so that they can track back. However, Jyushiretel keeps eating the crumbs the moment Karansel put them down. Just as Karansel gets mad on this, Jyushiretel declares that it's OK, as "she" defecates every time "she" eats the crumb. Declaring his sister "smart", Karansel tries to perform the deed himself as the episode ends. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia UMA Exploration Team 3 *After getting beaten up by Hatabo, Jyushimatsu's face resembles Episode 37, when he's beaten up by Eitarou's mother. Punishment * The skit barely involves anyone other than Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu, a situation somewhat reversed in the next segment. Inn *Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu do not have counterparts in this skit, presumably because they are almost exclusively featured in the previous one. *Only Karamatsu's counterpart appears in the skit as the same gender as his original self. Oso, Choro and Totty appear in the skit as female of different ages. *Entirely new characters are created out of the (involved) Sextuplets for this segment. *According to the official episode guide, Karahiko and Todomi are in an "immoral" affair, implying that either or both of them have their own spouses. *Karahiko's car is a BMW, judged by its frontage at the shot he's leaving the inn. *Choro-e accuses Osoma for scaring away everybody, but from the hot spring scene it's apparent that there are other guests (presumably staying in other rooms), who apparently haven't met Osoma during their stay. As such, Osoma probably only manage to scare away guests in that particular room, and wouldn't affect the inn's business as a whole. Delivery Skit * Choromatsu is in a pre-fapping position for the entire duration of the skit. * The punchline of the skit is that, since Jyushiretel leaves excrement instead of edible material, no birds would consume the marks and they could find the way when they head home later the day. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Article stubs